Lords' Pride
by michiei
Summary: Okay, so I'm finally gotten to where I want to redo this whole story...even the main characters...I mean my main character..Anyway, so this one is about Yusuke's daughter, whom he didn't know was following his footsteps. But there are more secrets shekept
1. Genkai Urameshi

Genkai Urameshi yawned as she opened the door to her home. "I'm home!" she called tiredly as she slipped off her shoes, using her feet. She could sense…others in the living room and when she walked in, she saw her 'Uncle' Kurama and the red eyed black haired, with a white starburst known as Hiei (she never called him uncle, only Hiei, which would piss Yusuke off for some unknown reason) sitting at the table with her father, mother and her 'Uncle' Kuwabara and 'Aunt' Yukina. Her younger brother, Kisuke Urameshi smiled up. "Hey, Sis."

She blinked. "What's going on?"

Yusuke Urameshi turned to glare at his unusually short daughter. "When were you planning on telling us?"

She blinked again. "What?"

Yusuke glared. "Don't 'what' me! How long have you been working for Pacifier-breath?!"

Genkai felt a shiver go up her spine, but she wrinkled her brows, playing it off. "_Who_ are you talking about?"

"Genkai…" Yusuke growled dangerously.

"Yusuke," Keiko sighed and then looked up at her standing daughter. "We found out by accident. I was cleaning your room and uh…"

Suddenly a white fox stood and went up to her and tilted its head at her.

She startled and sighed and then groaned. "Dammit Kuya!"

"SO WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING US?! AND WHEN IN THE HELL DID YOU DIE?!!"

Genkai flinched at her father's shouted words, then grumbled something under her breath and then sat herself at the only free spot…between Hiei and her brother.

Kisuke had their mother's brown hair and eyes, while Genkai…she had her father's black hair, the wild part that came from the Mazuku bloodline, and his dark brown eyes.

"SO ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER OR NOT?!!"

She noticed that Kuwabara had joined in on that one. Resting her chin in her palm and staring at them blankly, she asked. "That depends. Are you going to stop shouting long enough?"

She saw her father's brow tick in annoyance and then he and Kuwabara grumbled as they sat back down. Yukina had smiled, baby boy Akio who had blue hair and dark eyes in her arms. She then felt a small child jump on her back, making her grunt. "Dammit, little brat! Get off me!"

A small mischievously giggling girl with orange hair and red eyes grinned down at her and pulled on her hair, which made her twitch.

"Chizuru." Yukina admonished gently, making the girl pout and then force herself between Kisuke and Genkai, forcing the other to scoot closer to Hiei in the process.

"Well…" Genkai sighed and closed her eyes. "I died when I was fourteen…or fifth teen?"She muttered and looked at Kisuke, who grinned. "Fifth teen."

"Wh- you! YOU MEAN YOU KNEW!!"

The boy smiled sheepishly up at their father. "Someone had to bring her back…"

"Uh!" Yusuke's eyes went wide and then he closed his eyes and folded his arms in annoyance.

"I think you, Mother, and _Uncle _Kuwabara were the only ones who _didn't _know." Genkai muttered, still in that monotone voice of hers.

Yusuke's eyes suddenly narrowed at Hiei and Kurama. "You two knew, too?"

"Hn. It wasn't hard to figure out."Hiei closed his eyes.

"Her Spirit Energy got stronger; I thought you two would've noticed." Kurama frowned at the psychic and warlord.

"Sorry, Yusuke, Keiko, Kazuma." Yukina smiled guiltily.

"I _can't _believe this!!" Yusuke growled, running a hand through his hair.

"I can." Genkai gave a smirk. "You see what you want to see, not what is."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed and then he glared at his son. "What about you? Any secrets _you're _keeping?"

"Well, not like this, no." The boy shifted somewhat as he blinked at his parents.

Genkai gave a chuckle at that, making her brother glare at her. She grinned and then shifted again. "So… what else?"

Yusuke frowned. "Oh, let me see…how about what are your abilities? What class are you?"

Genkai let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Well, maybe B or A, I don't know, I've never asked. And isn't it _obvious _what my abilities are?"

"…No…"

"God, you're such a dumbass." She muttered, noticing that Hiei and Kurama were amused. "Spirit Gun, Spirit Wave stuff. Same as yours…"

"Wait…you said Spirit Wave…but I'm the one that-"

Genkai groaned. "I…found it on my own…"

"What do you mean?" Yusuke was glaring, she felt like banging her head against the table. "I _mean_ that I learned it on my own, all by myself."

"How the hell did you manage that?!"

Genkai opened her eyes and growled out. "Very carefully."

"Genkai!" the warlord slammed his fist on the table.

"It's not my fault that you're such a dimwit." She glared. "I…_experimented. _Something you wouldn't have the brains to do on your own."

Yusuke's brow ticked. "Okay, smartass-"

"You said a bad word!!" Chizuru suddenly jumped up, her small body bumping into Genkai, making her fall into Hiei, who pushed her back up.

"Thanks." She muttered, frowning at the girl. She swore she was doing this on purpose.

"Uh, it's okay, Sweetie, we're grown-ups." Kuwabara smiled at his daughter, making Hiei scoff.

"What wonderful logic." Keiko stared sternly at the taller man, who gave a small 'uheheh'.

Hiei gave a scoff. "It amazes me that after all these years; your brain is still clogged with stupidity."

"Watch it Shrimp!!"

"Genkai, get your ass back here!" Yusuke shouted at his daughter.

"I'm going to the bathroom, or is that suddenly a crime?"

Yusuke twitched, but muttered something under his breath before glaring at the others. "I still can't believe you guys didn't tell me…"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "She obviously didn't want us to know, otherwise she'd have told us herself."

"I don't care! I'm going to kill Koenma!"

Keiko rolled her eyes again. "Anyone want more tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Kurama smiled.

Yukina nodded, smiling. "I'd like some more."

Genkai came back with another yawn and sat back down. She frowned, noticing that Chizuru was off somewhere, hopefully entertaining herself with a video game or something. She sighed. _That child._

"I brought some snacks too." Keiko came out with a tray of drinks and food.

Yusuke was behind her, grinning.

Genkai shifted herself when she noticed Kuya was sitting beside Yukina, gently nuzzling at the infant that was smiling and patting at her face.

"So…do you have a team or somethin?" Kuwabara asked, curious.

"Well…sort of…they're both demons."

"Male or female?" Yusuke's eyes narrowed.

"Other than me, my namesake, and Mukuro, how many _female _fighters do you happen to know?"

Yusuke was glaring.

Kurama gave a small chuckle, to which Yusuke turned his glare on him and the fox quickly grabbed his cup, drinking the tea to silence his laughter.

Kuwabara mumbled something that sounded like. "Girls shouldn't fight anyway."

"Alright, so then when do I get to meet them?"

Genkai's eyes narrowed. "You're going into overprotective father mode again."

"Damned straight I am!" The warlord was on his feet. "I want to know just_ who _has _my _daughter's back in fights!"

Genkai frowned at him. "They've been helping me for about two and a half years now, so why worry now?"

"BECAUSE NOW I KNOW!!"

Genkai rolled her eyes as Kuya suddenly jumped up and _bit _Yusuke, who shouted "WHAT THE HELL?!"

There was laughter echoing around the room suddenly.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOUR INNER BEAST JUST BITE ME?!"

Genkai's eyebrow rose. "_No _idea_."_

Kuya gave a soft growl and laid herself down between Genkai and Hiei, glaring pale blue eyes at the man across the table.

"Look, my 'teammates' aren't anything to worry about."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to believe that none of them like you, _at _all?"

"No…one does, but he won't do anything unless I want him too…"

Anger marks appeared on the dark-haired man's face. "Do you?"

She made a face. "No! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"Oh? And why is that?!"

"Gee, I dunno. It's _so _hard to figure out."

Yusuke twitched. "I'm going to find out whether or not you want me too!"

She smirked up at him. "Really? Because so far you haven't."

Now his body was convulsing with strange ticks. "You mean…WHO IS IT?!"

Keiko let out a breath. "She just had to push him…"

"Well he _did _ask for it." Kuwabara mumbled as his wife gave a small smile.

Kurama was watching in amusement.

Hiei…looked uninterested as he drank more of the tea.

"You think I'd tell you?" she smiled sweetly. "And how do you know if I am? Just because of one little comment?"

"I'm going to beat it out of you if I have to!"

"That's not very fatherly." Kuwabara frowned.

"I don't care!"

"Overprotective dimwitted psychopath." Genkai muttered as she grabbed at one of the snacks.

"Tell me who it is!!" Yusuke shouted at her, grabbing at her collar.

She gave him an annoyed look before putting some Spirit Energy into her punch, sending him flying a few feet.

"I'm going to bed now." She grumbled. "Stupid Exams, plus some stupid demonic acid beast who stole some stupid important thing from Spirit World. And stupid Koenma needing it back before King Yama came back. Where the hell does that guy always disappear too, anyways?" She mumbled, heading towards her room; Kuya silently following her.

"Genkai, get your ass back here!" Yusuke shouted again.

"I _am_ going to bed! Goodnight!" she yelled, slamming her door shut only to open and throw a mischievous Chizuru out of the room only to slam the door again.

Chizuru blinked at them all innocently. "Gen-chan's angry."

Yusuke's brow ticked and he turned to his son. "Go get her back out here! She listens to you."

Kisuke quickly finished his drink. "You know I have homework to do and am pretty tired myself. 'Night!" with that, he rushed to his own room.

"Damned brats! I gave you life!"

"_You _gave them life?!" Keiko glared coldly.

"Eh…no, that's not I meant! I meant y'know…that I _helped _create them, yeah…heheh…that's what I meant!" he scratched at his head nervously backing away from his seething wife, feeling everyone's amused stares.

"Yusuke."

"Uhm, what?"

"You're an idiot. And leave Genkai alone. It' obvious she was just provoking you." She huffed, walking out of the room into the kitchen.

Yusuke let out a deep relieved breath. "Damn, that was close."

"Well, if you knew how to keep your mouth shut-" Kuwabara started, but then was silenced by a fist to the head. "Like you should talk!" Yusuke glared.


	2. Author's Note

Doing this just so it appears to be updated, but the chapters just be replaced with my new idea…that's all…


End file.
